


Sunday Morning

by natashasbanner



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Casey loved Sunday mornings, especially Sunday mornings with Alex.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing this couple so have another short fluff piece.

Casey loved Sunday mornings. Barring any emergencies from the detectives, she had the whole day to relax and catch up on things for the coming work week. If she didn’t have to she didn’t leave her apartment. 

She especially loved Sunday mornings with Alex. 

Alex wasn’t a morning person by any stretch of the word and loved to sleep in on the weekends. Casey was the exact opposite and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t sleep after the sun started to come up. Usually she’d slip out of bed and make coffee and look over her case notes until Alex wandered out. 

But on Sundays she stayed in bed, sometimes reading or scrolling through her phone until Alex started to stir. She usually slept until around ten, but it was almost eleven when Alex started shifting around sleepily. 

Casey smiled softly as she set her phone back on her night stand and slid back down the headboard. 

Alex reached out blindly toward Casey and dropped her hand against Casey’s face. 

Casey chuckled softly and turned her head to kiss Alex’s fingers. 

“Good morning to you too,” she said quietly as Alex’s eyes blinked open. 

The only response she got was a groan before Alex rolled over onto her stomach. Casey didn’t waste any time laying on top of her. She kissed Alex’s shoulder before resting her chin there. 

“What time is it?” Alex grumbled, her voice still rough from sleep. 

“Eleven.” 

Alex hummed and shifted under Casey. Casey pressed herself closer, enjoying Alex’s sleepy warmth and nuzzled her nose behind her ear. 

“I think that’s a record,” she teased, running her fingers up Alex’s arm.

She felt Alex shiver and smirked before kissing the spot behind her ear. 

“Some of us don’t like to rise with the sun,” Alex said, sounding a little more awake. 

She reached back and nudged Casey’s side. Casey moved over enough to give Alex enough room to roll onto her back. Once she was settled, Alex opened her arms and Casey eagerly draped herself still half on top of her. 

“Morning,” Alex said with a soft smile. 

“Good morning.” 

Casey leaned down and kissed Alex. It was just a short press of their lips together, but Casey couldn’t help but smile into it. She stole a few more kisses before moving down to lay her head down on Alex’s chest. It only took a few seconds for Alex to bring her hand to Casey’s hair and slowly run her fingers through its length. 

“How long have you been up?” Alex asked after a little while. 

Casey shrugged. “A couple hours.”

“You know you don’t have to wait for me to wake up.” 

Casey could hear the eye roll in Alex’s tone and looked up at her.

“It’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

Alex’s eyes softened as she said, “I don’t want you to waste your day.” 

Casey raised her head and kissed Alex again. 

“I really don’t mind.” 

“Okay,” Alex conceded and closed her eyes. 

Casey poked her side until she opened her eyes again. 

“None of that,” she said. 

This time she saw Alex roll her eyes. “What happened to not minding staying bed?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t,” Casey said with a smirk. “It’s just more fun when you’re awake.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Casey pretended to think and tapped her chin for a moment before looking back at Alex. 

“Coffee would be great,” she finally said. 

“Then why don’t you go make some?” Alex said with a soft huff. 

“Because you hid the good beans so I wouldn’t drink it all without you,” Casey pointed out, poking Alex in the side. 

Alex chuckled and grabbed Casey’s hand. “I did do that.” 

“So it’s only fair that you’re the one to get up and make it.” 

Alex was quiet for a long moment and Casey thought she’d fallen asleep again, but when she looked back up at her, her eyes were narrowed at Casey. 

“I can’t argue with that,” she finally said, though she sounded reluctant to admit it. 

Casey smirked and sat up. “Thank you.” 

Alex groaned as she sat up and reached over to get her glasses from her nightstand. Casey watched her stand from the bed and stretch her arms over her head. Her shirt rode up exposing the smooth skin underneath and Casey had half a mind to pull Alex back in bed, but they had the whole day for that. After she got coffee. 

Alex grabbed her robe from her closet and came around Casey’s side of the bed. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” she said and kissed Casey quickly before leaving the room. 

“Love you, too,” Casey called out and laid back against the pillows with a happy sigh.


End file.
